


Чудовище, спрятанное под её кожей

by Sleep_skull



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, Fem!Skull, Gen, XV век, Вампирка Скалл, кручу историю как хочу, феминитивы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Скалл никогда не хотела быть вампиром.Жаль, что её никто не спрашивал





	Чудовище, спрятанное под её кожей

Он говорит ей свое имя. Люциан.

Красивое имя.

Он ласково гладит её по волосам. Он тихо шепчет ей — потерпи, потерпи, скоро все пройдет, красавица.

Аделаида не верит ему. Она боится его. Она хочет убежать. Она не может. Она привязана к столу. Ада боится его. Она умоляет его прекратить.

Люциан вспарывает ей живот.

Сначала она плачет. Она молится богу. Она зовет на помощь.

Никто не приходит.

Поэтому она смиряется.

Она не знает, сколько времени проходит. Время кажется ей пугающей, замкнутой лентой Мебиуса, свет сменяется тьмой, тьма поглощается светом. Люциан остается с ней. Он с любопытством рассматривает её внутренности, воодушевленно ковыряется в кишках. Он поит Аду какой-то жидкостью, нежно стирает капельку с ее губ, целует её в лоб.

Он вшивает ей в тело куски странной плоти. Он ломает ей кости и тут же сращивает их. Он называет ее своим лучшем творением.

Он кричит: «Никчемная девчонка, еще одна неудача, почему это не работает?» Ада смотрит на него пустым взглядом.

Он ругается — они выследили его, они на хвосте, а время потрачено зря. Ада хочет надеяться, что ей помогут, что её спасут.

Аделаида не может. Она разучилась надеяться три света назад.

Он уходит. Он оставляет её.

Ада закрывает глаза, боясь больше никогда их не открыть.

_она надеется на это_

Реальность кружится вокруг Аделаиды, искажается в кошмарную фантазию. Она пытается встать, но пол плывет под ней, вертится, вздымается волной и ударяет ее под голени.

Нет, это ее ноги подкашиваются и она нелепо взмахивает руками, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

Неудачно.

Она падает.

Её мутит. Она слышит незнакомые голоса.

Звуки не похожи на голос Люциана. Он ушел. Его больше нет.

— ...Живая — в голосе разбудившего ее человека слышно удивление. Чужие руки подхватывают ее, грубо поднимают, трясут, — Ты! Куда Он пошел?! — она смотрит в пугающие черные глаза. Ей страшно.

Они не люди. Они такие же, как Он.

Она отшатывается и снова падает. Скулит. Она хочет вцепиться им в горло. Нельзя! — по черепу режет раскаленной пилой — они убьют её. Она сворачивается в комок, забивается в угол, дрожит.

_не смотри на меня не смотри на меня_

Чья-то мягкая ладонь нежно гладит её по макушке. Ада вздрагивает, отрывает взгляд от пола.

_страшно страшно страшно_

У девушки прекрасные глаза. Ада теряется в сапфировом море, расслабляется, разжимает кулаки.

_страш— _

— Моя милая, — обращается к ней идеальная девушка, — ты нам очень поможешь, если скажешь, куда ушел тот человек.

— Он, — Ада выплевывает из себя слова, хрипит — он не человек.

— Хорошо, — незнакомка смотрит на нее так, как смотрят на тупую, но преданную собаку, — куда пошел тот _нечеловек_?

— Он, — голос её тихий, она просто не может заставить себя повысить голос, она сообщает — он не сказал. Простите.

Ада склоняет голову.

— Ну что же, — девушка звучит разочарованно, но всё равно улыбается, — мы не можем получить все, чего хотим.

Незнакомка собирается уйти. Ада дергается и успевает ухватить ее за край подола.

— Скажите, вы… — она звучит отчаянно, — вы не знаете, что случилось с _домом_? — на последнем слове её голос надламывается. Она ждет ответа, как приговора.

— Сепира, — человек с черными глазами раздраженно кричит из-за двери, — мы должны уходить. Хватит нянчиться с этим… человеком. — он фыркает, словно бытие человеком для него — преступление.

Не сказать, что Ада полностью с ним несогласна.

Сепира кричит:

— Я уже все, Кавахира, — и смотрит на Аду. Лицо ее, все такое же идеальное, сейчас выражает глубокую печаль.

— Мне жаль. — говорит она вежливо и ласково, но непреклонно, отцепляет пальцы Ады от своей юбки и направляется к двери.

Они уходят.

Ада остается одна.

_одна одна одна никого не осталось _

Ада смеется — хрипло, истерично, захлебываясь, задыхаясь. Она хочет плакать, но не может выдавить из себя ни слезинки. Она царапает свое горло, раздирает тонкую кожу, по пальцам течет какая-то жидкость. Она надрывает живот, потому что ей больше ничего не остается.

Она может только смеяться.

Она пытается выбраться из дома. Она не может. Она чувствует, как солнечные лучи сдирают с нее кожу. Она кричит.

_больно больно больно_

У Ады на животе шрам - грубый, воспалено-красного цвета. Куски оборванной плоти, соединенные вместе толстой жесткой нитью.

_не болит _

Ада обыскивает дом, находит кусок холстины, грубой, жесткой, но восхитительно непроницаемой, закутывается в неё и делает, наконец, свой первый шаг в пугающий новый мир.

_неправильно_

Мир все такой же — это она теперь что-то чужеродное, пугающее. Она не может плакать. Солнце отвергает её.

_она голодна_

Она идет домой.

Аделаида смотрит на дымящиеся угли у себя под ногами, проходит вдоль разрушенных домов — то, что осталось от её деревни. Отвратительно. Никого не осталось.

Она одна.

Она смотрит на разрушенную кузницу — дом пострадал меньше остальных — он привык к пламени, впитал в себя, сделал своей сущностью.

Но с этим огнем он не справился. Ада находит труп своего отца.

Она одна.

Одна. Она свободна.

_она голодна_

Больно. Ей сводит живот. Она обхватывает себя и давит, стремясь унять боль. Боже, как же она хочет есть.

Ада скулит от голода. Она обшаривает дом и находит яблоко — прекрасное яблоко, с тонкой золотистой корочкой, словно подсвеченное изнутри, наверняка очень сочное и сладкое.

Её выворачивает.

_не то не то не то _

Она все еще голодна.

Ада инстинктивно принюхивается, стремясь найти что-то съедобное. Пахнет паленым мясом. Она скалится, неотрывным взглядом смотря на тело — единственное, что привлекает её внимание. Ей страшно — она хочет уйти, убежать, спрятаться, забиться в угол и плакать, — но она не может плакать, — но она голодна.

Она словно разделена на двух девушек, на двух Аделаид.

Одна бьется в исступлении — она хочет молится богу, просить кары на свою грешную голову — это все _неправильно неправильно неправильно_, — она должна умереть, почему она стоит здесь, почему боже не послал молнию на нее, что бы избавить её от страданий?

Вторая тихо шепчет — она хочет жить. Она хочет есть. Ему уже все равно. _Ему всегда все было равно. «_Почему теперь мы должны страдать?»

Это пугает. Действительно пугает её. Она, должно быть, проклята. Она, должно быть, слышит голос Диавола. Она теперь чудовище.

Но, боже, как же она хочет жить. То, о чем она просила бога, когда в её деревню пришла чума. То, о чем она молилась, заключенная в подвалах Люциана.

Бог не ответил ей, когда она была человеком. Ангелы не спасли её, когда она стала чудовищем.

Она чудовище.

И она так голодна.

**;О̸н҈а̴̶ х̴̴о҈҈ч̷е̵̶т҈̸ е̴҉с̸т̵ь̶**

**О̶̬͕̝͉̗̫̦̉̄̍̃͌͢͝н̸̮͍͈̰̠͖̅͌̏͢͠а̸͓̪͂͑̋́̇͋̕͢ г̴̨̥̫̉̌̽̑̌̃͠о̷̢̱̩̩͖͚̎͊̊͝л̶̡̩̙̮̟́̔͂͂͡о̵̧̠͓̫̠̯̌͆̃̊̌͑͞д̴̨̭̣͕̜̯͖҇̾͗͌͗͒н̴̜̙͇͙̜̆͑͂̿͌͜͠а҈̨̬̖̣̮͔̠̣҇͆̍**

**О҈̝̲͔̰͔̘͈͈̮̖͉̫̰̆͐͗̊̊͗͌̊̊̉н҉̦̯͍̫͎̲̥͚͋̒͐̈̋̀̾̂ӑ̵͕͈̯̱̱͚̪̤̘̰̌͐̇͛͛̀̆̾̈͛̋̆̊ ч̶̲̝͉̩̦̝̪̟̱̖͍̤͔̗̅̃͆͐̍̒̈̿̄͌̚̚у҈͍͓̘̰̘̫͇̣̰̦̬̟̪͊͗̋̿̒̌̋̆̑̒̚д҉̞̞͍̫̫̣̜̌̓̔̊̅̀̋̃̽͂͌̆̆̚ͅо̴͈̩̮̩̲̦̖͙̘̙̜̟͇̦̮́̈̅̽̈̒̓̊̎ͅв҉̣̦͕̫͈̣̤̠̘̦̣͆̂͐͒́͂̋͑̉̂̄͛̑̇͐и҈͉̪̞̗̠̥͕̫̬͛̐̉̑̍̉̇̃щ̶͙̩̥̤̥̦͔̤̦̝̙̭̖̐͋̃͆͑̾̿̔͆̐̓̌͌̔̃е̴̳̳̠̱̟̰̬̪̦̞̘̤͎̽͆̑̂͐̓̋̓̾̆͒̊͊͗̃**


End file.
